


That Stupid Pen

by awkwardeye



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, smut in a non-smutty way that's reallyyyy short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardeye/pseuds/awkwardeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of Adam's monologue in S01E08 where he talks about sleeping with a girl who rejected him</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Stupid Pen

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine adam as the kid who doesn't know when to shut the fudge up and tells shitty sarcastic jokes until the teacher yells at him also I googled the name naomi scott and whoa she's an actress did not know that

Naomi Scott is without a doubt, hands down, the prettiest girl in the sixth grade for the sole fact that puberty has hit her in all the right places, making her the only girl with a chest that doesn’t resemble the cover of a textbook: flat and hard. The new kid in town knows her name before he meets her and he’s a freak so of course he attempts to talk to her on his first day of school. Drenched in sweat, too tall for his age, and awkward, he doesn’t know the teacher’s name before he’s turning in his seat to talk to her because she’s in the next row. He doesn’t know what to say, but he’s never been one to back down from a challenge.

“Hey,” Adam says, drawing out the word as he tries to find a topic, “I like your pen. Did you get it at the mall? It’s not a regular pen.”

The words are barely out of his mouth when she stands and walks away before settling on a desk five seats away, thus branding Adam Sackler as the kid who had the balls to try, but, like everyone else, ultimately failed. He masturbates to the thought of her in those tiny black short she wears for phys ed like he doesn’t know her, thinks about her stupid pen, and feels something close to hatred toward her. They don’t speak again for five years, but he thinks of that day in biology with a shred of disdain whenever they pass each other in the halls. He feels the smallest twinge of pity when the boys in the locker room call her the Titless Wonder his freshman year when all of the girls catch up to her and then pass her, but laughs nonetheless.

Everything changes junior year when Adam Sackler learns to grow more than the pathetic black strands of hair above his upper lip. He’s an asshole and an idiot who thinks too highly of himself, but Naomi finds her eyes drawn to him in the dressing room as they apply their makeup before the final rehearsal. But they continue to move around each other, ignoring each other, as two separate entities whose existences have never before intertwined in such an embarrassing fashion.

It’s at the party thrown to celebrate the production that they finally speak. She’s watching him, standing against the opposite wall with a plastic cup in one hand and the other twirling a strand of hair nervously, and decides that she quite likes the way he looks when he’s amused and paying attention to someone else speak (a graduating lead who wants to say her goodbyes). She likes the way his head tilts, the way he shakes his head to get his hair out of his face, the way his lips hang open and curving into a smile as he laughs that irritatingly and endearing awkward laugh of his. His Adam’s apple bobs when he closes his mouth and finally catches her staring. Naomi Scott asks for a ride home, Adam Sackler thinks of her pen and her sitting five seats away when he nods his head jerkily in response.

He’s still thinking of her pen with its fuzzy pink end when she lets him bend her over the hood of his father’s car. Her jeans pool around her ankles and she pushes her fist into her mouth to keep from crying out. She’s a virgin and doesn’t really remember how things progressed, only that _this_ isn’t how sex is supposed to feel. He’s clumsy with large hands that grip her hips too harshly and all the while he’s muttering, “That’ll teach you.” He imagines the pen bobbing in her hand and finishes too quickly with little regard for her.


End file.
